


And they could float above the grass

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: Sam's birthday comes around again.





	And they could float above the grass

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[wendy](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)'s Sam Birthday-fic challenge.

Sam wakes up on his birthday to the feeling on something landing on his stomach. He tenses, because he's usually the first one up, but when he opens his eyes, his hand behind his head on his gun, Dean's walking into the bathroom and there's a newspaper-wrapped present on his stomach. He's slow to release the gun, still a little sleepy because if the sun shinning in the window is anything to go by, it's still before seven. He doesn't remember what town their in, but it doesn't really matter, because it's before seven am and Dean was dressed when he went into the bathroom.

He almost ignores the present, is just about to get up and go see what's wrong, make sure everything's okay, but Dean yells at him from the bathroom to open his fucking present.  
So he looks down at it, picks it, has to stop himself from shaking it like they had always done when they were kids. When he opens it, he's half shocked to see the book, half not. It's nothing big, not anything special, not really, but Sam has to grin. It's a book of bizarre and useless laws. A note falls into his lap when he opens the front cover, and he starts to laugh when he reads it.

'Lets see how many of them we can break, so that next time we talk to the FBI we can tell them all the law's we've actually broken.'

It's not really funny, because the last few years have been full of close calls and going to ground and running from the law, but it's Dean and him and their way of dealing and as long as Dean is making crappy jokes, they're still okay.  



End file.
